bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
This Confuses Me
is the tenth episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary Before the head of household competition, Max had a slip up in the house about how close him and Jenna was, causing Jenna to yell at him as they were trying to hide it, though nobody else seemed very suprised. During the head of household competition, Jenna failed to submit, it was her third time without notifying the hosts, giving her a third competition strike. If you receive three strikes you get removed from the game, so she had to leave the game and she did not get to join the jury, her spot on the jury was given to the last person evicted before the jury phase, Tadd. Max was very frustrated with Jenna leaving, he was relying a lot on her for his own game and without her, his position in the game could be at risk. Ben won head of household, causing Max to get even more worried about his spot, the two of them had been arguing in the past and with only Max and Trent as possible nominees outside of Ben’s alliance, both of them expected to be put up. Ben did exactly what everyone expected of him and nominated Max and Trent. At the power of veto competition, it was revealed that the veto this week would be a diamond power of veto, so if the veto was used this week, the veto holder would choose the replacement nominee instead of the head of household. Trent ended up winning the veto and saved himself. Ben and Clifford were nervous about the idea of Cliff being nominated as a replacement, they didn’t fully trust Bryce enough, so they tried to make sure Trent would nominate Bryce instead of Clifford. Trent nominated Bryce as the replacement nominee, leaving Bryce pretty confused. Bryce knew that it wouldn't make sense for Ben and Clifford to evict him as he wasn't seen as a big threat, while convincing Bryce to vote out Clifford would have been easier and could have acomplished something Bryce knew Trent wanted. Max knew that there was no way he could stay and that his game was over, he was frustrated that it would end like this and thought it would be different if Jenna hadn’t been removed. At the eviction, Trent voted to evict Bryce and Clifford voted to evict Max, causing a tie. Ben evicted Max in the tiebreaker. Day 57 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Jigsaw Planet :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to put together a jigsaw puzzle, whoever could finish it in the least amount of time, won head of household. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Ben *Jenna's Removal After recieving her third competition strike for not submitting for the competition without notifying the hosts first, Jenna was removed from the game. Day 58 *Nomination Ceremony Day 59 Day 60 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Off :: Description: In this game, the houseguests were shown mangatars from past houseguests, the two people who could guess who they belonged to the fastest moved on to face off in the live final round. The regular power of veto this round was replaced by the diamond power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Trent Day 61 *POV Ceremony Day 62 Day 63 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results } |- ! colspan="3" |} Still in the Running } | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia